


The Black Lion's Choice

by CobraOnTheCob



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, I'm reiterating canon, Voltron Fix-It Fic, Voltron salt fic, Voltron: Legacy Defender Fix-It Fic, What do you mean it's an AU?, salt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Shiro is gone. A new Black Paladin is needed.But who will the Black Lion choose?





	The Black Lion's Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so there may or may not be bias...

He watches as the paladins discuss among themselves on who gets to step in first. The first one is the Altean princess, the daughter of the first Red Paladin. She steps in and sits down, and asks, begging. She wants to be the pilot of the Black Lion, he can see the desperation.

But he wants Shiro. Yes, she had leader qualities, but she was the only one who could open wormholes and would think that because she was the Paladin of the Black Lion, all leadership positions could fall into her lap. She needs to learn, the Black Lion reasoned.

Next was the Green Paladin. She was small, and it was amusing that she couldn't reach the pedals. He thought for a moment, but knew that in the heat of battle, one could not make calculations and lead at the same time, lest disaster was to occur. Besides, the Green Lion championed curiosity and wonder, while he championed someone who could make decisions in the heat of battle and get the team to work together. But he mused on the fact that the Green Paladin was almost as well connected to her Lion as Shiro was to him. He admired that about her, but he knew that she and the Green Lion were a better match.

The Yellow Paladin. He wanted to be safe, and viewed the Black Lion as safer than Yellow. If the Lions were a little more sentient, the Yellow Lion would be shaking his head too hard. The Black Lion knew that the Yellow Lion's armor was the best out of all of them and it fit more to the Yellow Paladin's fighting style. The Black Lion did have to consider the fact that the Yellow Paladin was the glue and the team's biggest support, and he also could appease an entire room with just food. But Black Paladins guided and commanded, while Yellow Paladins comforted and smoothed. 

The Blue Paladin. He wanted to be the best, he wanted to show the Red Paladin that he was better. Not good qualities for a leader, no. While cool under fire and an excellent shot, the Blue Paladin was full of himself. His hubris in thinking that he could lead well would get them all killed. However, the Black Lion could see that he had a good heart and just needed it to be set in the right direction.

The Red Paladin. Fierce, hot-headed, lone warrior, a perfect match for the Red Lion. The Black Lion remembered him stepping in when Shiro was knocked out, but he knew that just because the right-hand man stepped in, it doesn't mean they are always the leader. Shiro wanted him to lead in case something happened, but the Black Lion knew that ferocity and anger clouded one's judgement, and he was too used to being independent. Perhaps being a leader could ease those traits, but in war, the Black Lion needed a paladin who already had leader qualities, not a volatile cesspit of emotions. The Black Lion was touched when the Red Paladin acknowledged that he wasn't anything like Shiro, but he saw it in his heart that he didn't want to lead. The Black Lion respected his choice and stayed silent. The Red Paladin left, and he watched as all began to murmur in confusion.

In response, the Black Lion moved himself to a sitting position and let his forcefield cut him off from all of them. He needed time to think, to choose, and to consult.

The paladins squawked in confusion, but soon left. The Alteans glanced at him and followed.

_Shiro, what do you think?_

____

____

_I think that you know who is best. Choose someone with leader qualities, someone who gives and gives and gives but never asks for anything. Someone selfless but strong and willing to do the right thing, and one who encourages and raises up others. I'm surprised you would ask me for advice._

____

____

_Are you really thinking about her, though? Wouldn't it be unwise? She is the only one -_

____

____

_I know I said that Keith should lead the team, but you're right. He wouldn't be able to see the whole picture and only focus on one small part. He rushes in recklessly, without thinking about the others. It isn't necessarily bad, but for the team, victory would be narrow if they followed his example._

____

____

_Thank you, Shiro._

____

____

<>-<>-<>-<>

A call comes in, the Galra have returned! Everyone runs to their lions, and only Black remains in the castle. The Altean ship arrives as the four Lions are battling furiously.

"We need to form Voltron!" Lance screams over the comms. 

"Have fun doing it without the Black Lion!" Keith retorts over the comms. Allura watches as the Yellow Lion takes another hit for the Red Lion, while the Green Lion takes out two fighters chasing the Blue Lion. 

_Please, please, please. _Allura pleads. She was open for any miracle now. They need the Black Lion.__

____

____

A roar. Allura suddenly hears something in her head.

_You are chosen not because you are a princess, but because you have qualities of a true leader. ___

__"Did anyone hear that?" Allura asks. Coran's eyes are wide with shock._ _

__"The Black Lion has made his choice! But who?" Coran's eyes suddenly darken. "Princess, I'll take command of the bridge. Go see to the Black Lion."_ _

__"But it can't be me! The Black Lion didn't respond to any of us!" Allura says. Suddenly, a swift vision of Voltron forming flashes in her mind and _she knows._ __

____

____

__"It may not have responded to any of you because it didn't know who to choose. Now, it has made its choice. Go, see who it has chosen. I'll be fine." Coran says. Allura nods, then sprints to the Black Lion. The Black Lion is still sitting in his protective bubble, and she approaches._ _

__"I know that while I am the daughter of King Alfor, I am not entitled to being a paladin, much less the paladin of the Black Lion. I may not be Shiro, but I will be the Black Paladin that the universe needs. And if Shiro returns, I promise that I am willing to step down for him." She reaches up and touches the bubble, which fades, and the Black Lion stands, lowers his head, and opens his mouth, inviting her in._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Black Paladin Allura is canon, change my mind.
> 
> ALSO
> 
> I put this in the Black Lion's PoV for funsies bc I could.
> 
> Thought this up in two days, wrote it in I have no idea, and this is the result.
> 
> Honestly, Black Paladin Keith makes no sense to me, he's too fiery to be a leader. 
> 
> (I don't care about Defenders of the Universe and nostalgia points, if Allura was the Black Paladin, so many woke points could've been scored [dark skinned woman of color, the leader? I WANT] and I never watched DotU [don't want to haha])


End file.
